My ML Fic Book
by Crinzin13
Summary: This is kind of a 'Book' of Short Fics and One-Shots.Includes Undying Love, This is How it Ends, and Shadowed Harmony.(Rated for violent content)
1. Splitter1

**Shadowed Harmony**

By: Crinzin13

Words: 4561

Chapters: 3

Type: Short Fic

Description:

A short story that takes place in the book 'Alta' WARNING: gives

away plot points, DO NOT read if you plan to read 'Alta in the

future! COMPLETE!

Disclaimer:

The characters and general ideas in this story were created by

Mercedes Lackey I claim no credit for them, but the content,

Yes, that part it mine.


	2. In Death, Loves Are Lost

Hey, I was moved to write this short fic after reading the sequel to Joust, Alta, which I absolutely LOVE! Anyway, if you were wondering, I think that there should be a third story, but that's not up to me to decide, I just hope that Mercedes Lackey decides the same thing! :) Anyway, here is my fic! If you have not read this book and are planning to in later days, I suggest that you do not read any further since I WILL be giving away big plot points in this mini-fic! ***JUST A WARNING*** Thanks!  
  
P.S. This takes place right before the Prince's 'Accident'  
  
****************************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya paced back and fourth between the bed and chair in her small and crowded room. Her black hair, which she had let grow long, was stringy and wet. Her make-up was smeared from constant rubbing, using her sleeve.  
  
Toreth had told her that he was going to talk to the Magi about what they were doing. They had to listen to him, right? He was their heir after all, the prince of Alta. What parent, or parent's advisor, would not listen to their child?  
  
'Toreth, you said it would not take long, you said you'd come for me after to tell all! But the day is already half gone and you are no where in sight!' Amaya thought about her lover. It was not like him to go against his what he claimed, but what if the Magi had gotten away with punishing him? What if they were torturing him at this moment? Amaya's mind swirled in confusion and she finally had to sit before she passed out cold.  
  
'And what if the Magi turn into filthy little pigs and fly away?' Her mind was asking. She knew that she was overreacting, but she had a right! She and he were in love, even is he was betrothed to another woman! He did not love her, he had only to marry her when the time came and find himself upon the throne, in the place of the Great Ones.  
  
Amaya's head cleared and she stood again, which only resulted in making her pace again. She looked around her room to find that she had unknowingly reeked havoc upon it by throwing her objects about.  
  
Her favourite dress lay on the floor, rumpled and she let out a whimper of regret and quickly swiped the garment off the floor. She quickly shook the dust off of it and replaced in back onto her bed. She was, after all, supposed to wear it to the little get together that her father's cousin was hosting that night. Her parents were hoping that she would find a nice, non-prince, suitor there that she could quickly marry and start a new life with.  
  
'Me? A family, a husband and no Toreth? What are they thinking?' She fumed with anger. She was furious with her parents for not seeing what she and the prince truly had. Amaya shook her head and sat on the chair beside her bed. She wept softly into her hands as she placed them over her face and thought about what Toreth must have been going through. She could only wait and see what happened.  
  
But, waiting was the hardest part of love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evening came and Amaya was even more restless. She attended the get together with her family, which consisted of her father, mother, two brothers and three sisters. All of her sisters lounged where the men could gawk at them and their lovely dresses. Amaya on the other hand, sulked in the dark corners of the hall, which were small and cramped. She had made it through that ordeal with quite a bit of ease, except when a young and shy boy had spotted her and asked for a dance.  
  
Amaya and her family came back to their home much into the night and she found, again, that he had not visited, or even left a note to let her know about his feelings, accomplishments or torturing. She was worried.  
  
Amaya never thought that she would fall victim to sleep, since she seemed so edgy and wild with fear, but the darkness soon gained control and took her from the real world to that of the dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MORNING  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya woke in the morning to find that Toreth had not yet left any signs of visits. But, since she often left the house to visit the market on that very day, she decided to go to him, and the one place she knew he would be, was the Jouster's compound.  
  
The young woman slipped into one of her softer and lighter dresses, and ventured out of the house after having a slave style her limp hair.  
  
Amaya was determined to find her way to the compound and soon ended up asking for directions. Once the directions had been collected, she set off, with her two confused slaves trailing behind her.  
  
When Amaya entered the Jouster's compound, all was silent and an eyrie feeling had set down on the building. She was worried and knew that all was not good in this part of town.  
  
When Amaya finally found someone, she noticed that it was female, and not a male that was wondering the halls aimlessly. Amaya regarded her face carefully and noticed that tear of, was it grief? Were dried on her slightly pink cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother in what seems such a horrid situation, but I'm here to see a certain Jouster." Amaya tried to choose her words carefully, but she was anxious to see her lover.  
  
"It is alright. My name is Aket-te, what can I do for you?" She brightened up as Amaya sighed lightly.  
  
"I'm looking for Jouster Toreth. Do you know his whereabouts?" Amaya noticed that the girl's face drained of all colour and she was a white as what a ghost was said to look like.  
  
"Y-you're looking f-f-for Toreth? The prince Toreth?"   
  
"Yes, I don't know of any other Toreth in this city." Amaya was getting impatient.  
  
"You need to follow me then." Aket-te walked briskly away and Amaya had to widen her strides a great deal to catch up.  
  
The two girls and Amaya's slaves walked down hall after hall, until they came to a newly added on section to the compound. Amaya could hear whimpering from some of the cages, and the voices of young men trying to sooth those who were mourning, which oddly enough, Amaya thought might be the dragons.  
  
Aket-te showed her to the second pen on the one side. The dragon inside it was quite big, although not as big as those she had seen hen walking down the hallway. The dragon was scarlet and looked as if she had been greatly disturbed sometime that morning, was there something that made the dragons mourn, maybe a lost one?  
  
"Kiron, are you in here?" Aket-te asked and a young man poked his head out from behind the scarlet dragon. He seemed worn and also had the leftovers of vigorously shed tears. "This girl is here to see Toreth and I thought that you should explain it."  
  
What did the girl me by 'explain it?' Did something happen to Toreth?  
  
Kiron walked slowly towards the girls and stopped short of two feet in front of her. "My Lady, your friend Toreth, he is dead. Killed by a magic sent snake dur-" Was all he could get out before Amaya shrieked and whipped around. She ran from cage to cage, looking for her beloved lover.  
  
When she came to the end of the corridor, she gave up and slumped to the ground and sobbed her heart out.  
  
'Toreth! Toreth, my beloved! Why do you leave me now? Why must the gods take you from me!?' Fear, anger and pure hatred overtook her mind and after she had wept and cried out his name several times, she stood, swiftly, as if she had never left the standing position, and ran back towards the main part of the city, and her house.  
  
She was going to teach the Magi a lesson, one that they would never forget…..  
  
**************************************  
  
Well? What do you think about this? There will probably be only three chapters to this fic. I HAD to add my own character to this story, it's is after all one of my most favourite Mercedes Lackey books! :) Well, I'll put the next two chapter up, probably one day after another. Chapter two will probably be up tomorrow! 


	3. In Death, Love Waits

This is the second chapter to my newest and going to be shortest fic. I will probably finish this one Monday, at the latest, and tomorrow the earliest. Well, I'll let you read! :)  
  
WARNING: This fic DOES give away some major plot points in the book 'Alta' if you have not read this book and plan to read it in the future, DO NOT read on! Thanks!  
  
P.S. I DO NOT own any of the character except Amaya. This includes, any Magi, Toreth, Kiron and Aket-ten.  
  
**********************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MID-AFTERNOON  
  
JOUSER'S COMPOUND  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya raced through the streets of the city, towards her house. She passed wealthy and slave alike without even a glance for who she ran into, tripped or shoved out of the way. Amaya was in complete rage and it was the only thing controlling her body at that moment. The Magi, those who were so highly praised by the Great Ones, had killed her lover, Toreth. And now, she would get pay back for the pain they caused.  
  
As Amaya's house came into her field of view, she sped up and started to shove more people away from her. Her dress caught on something that was attached to a side cart, and she tore it away, making a large slit half way up her thigh. She did not care what she ruined or revealed, just as long as she got her hands on a weapon and at least one of the Magi.  
  
Amaya swiftly slammed the door open and her younger brother looked up at her, with a terrified look. She did not even stop to smile at the child to reassure him, but burst into her father's study room and ran to the back.  
  
On the far left of the room, there was a schimar, it was covered with a cloth at the moment, since her father was not in the room, but she knew how to remove it and did so with such force, it knocked the sword off of its holder and it clattered to the floor.  
  
"A-Amaya, that's fathers sword! Y-you can't take it! You'll be in so much trouble that he'll take all of your fine clothes away and you will never be able to go to another gathering again!" The young boy said from the entrance to the room. His eyes were still wild with fear and it looked as if he were about to cry at any given moment.  
  
"Darwish, I do not care what father does, I will go through anything to get rid of those damned Magi! I will get rid of every last one of them, if it's the last thing I do!" Amaya's smile was of pure madness. She picked the long sword off the ground and stalked out of the room.  
  
She left the poor boy standing with his mouth open in front of her father's study, where he stood minutes before fleeing to tell his parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MID-AFTERNOON  
  
INFRONT OF TOWER OF WISDOM  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya stood defiantly in front of what was claimed to be the Tower of Wisdom. In her own mind, she found it to be the tower of traitors. Anyone who could kill a prince and get away with, even with the parents under control, was considered a traitor in her eyes, and like the Magi said, traitors needed to be punished.  
  
Amaya walked into the palace and walked up to the first Magi she set her eyes on, with her sword hidden behind her back. There were no guards at this current spot in the palace, since the Great Ones were very conceded and thought it not possible to get this far with a weapon.  
  
"Excuse me my Lord, but are you a Magi by any chance?" Amaya tried to sound as innocent as could be, even thought slight wisps of anger where escaping her hold.  
  
"Why yes, milady, and what is it that you are seeking from a Magi?" He asked completely unaware of her traitor-like thoughts and plans.  
  
Amaya glared suddenly and whipped the sword from behind her back. With one swift jerk, she had inserted its slender and overly-sharpened blade into the man's stomach. The magi moaned and his hands went to the sword. He pulled but could not remove it, since Amaya was pushing it back in. He was growing weaker by the second.  
  
"I wanted to say, that that was for Toreth!" She seethed with anger all over again and pulled the blade upwards into his rib cage. Blood escaped the man's mouth and a tear slid down his face before he crumpled and his eyes clouded over.  
  
Amaya looked down at what she had done. She had had no weapon training before, and knew that anger was taking hold of her body quickly, and that was going to give her a great edge.  
  
Amaya continued down the hall, after wiping the blood covered blade on the Magi's robes. She struck down two more men before a large group of Magi entered from a door just down the hall from her. She looked up, just in time to see the head Magi drive his fist into her forehead and knock her out cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AFTER SUNSET  
  
IN A ROOM IN THE PALACE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya woke to find herself sitting in a chair, in an empty room. As she looked around, she noticed that it was not empty, but held one other person, a Magi.  
  
"Well girl, you have killed some of our people, but you only succeeded in killing our three weakest. We stronger Magi travel in groups, ready for this event to happen. You were lucky, but not lucky enough. You will be killed for treason in the morning, where it can be witnessed by all who care to watch!" He laughed and raised his hand. She felt her head tingled and was knocked out again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MORNING  
  
OUTSIDE THE PALACE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya had been awake for some time now, and had only been joined by a Magi and a slave a few moments ago. The Magi removed his spells from her body, enough for her to be able to move her legs enough to walk to her death. The slave took her roughly by the hands, which were bound behind her back, and made he stand and walk after the Magi.  
  
Amaya was lead through a couple halls before seeing the door in front of the palace.  
  
'These are my final moments of this life, Toreth, forgive me, for I have failed. I have failed to bring you justice, failed to escape the clutches of death, and failed to get rid of the true traitors. I'm sorry my price, my lover, I am sorry.' Amaya hung her head and her hair, which had fallen out of its style, fell into her eyes.  
  
As Amaya looked up in time to watch the Magi open the doors and walk into the sun light. Once past the doorway, Amaya could see the crowd that had gathered, one of those people who had come, was her older brother. His face drained of all colour when he saw that it was Amaya that was to be killed on this morning. He shook his head and continued watching, this time with a cold hate.  
  
"People of Alta, see who has killed some of our number. See one who has broken laws and sins alike. See the one who will be killed this very morning. I give you Amaya, daughter of wealthy Lord Kamputch!" The Magi smiled as gasps rose from the crowd and slowly pulled a bejewelled dagger from a pouch at his side. The slave pushed her head forward and Amaya waited for the dagger to cut into her flesh.  
  
The Magi waited for the people to hush and slid his dagger in front of her neck. The pose of bowing your head before a swipe to the throat, causes a large blood vessel to come closer to the skin, which allows more blood spill and quicker death time. The dagger, which Amaya noticed had a gold carving of a large cat, with eyes of ruby, slid across her skin, cutting into the throat and the artery just behind it.  
  
Amaya's blood spilled over the steps below her and pain awoke in her that cut her heart to pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes and the dagger left her skin on the left side of her. He heart stopped as blood spewed everywhere, on the slave, the Magi, herself and even some of the crowd close enough to the steps.  
  
Amaya's pain washed away as her spirit drifted out of her body and left the world, and her body behind. She forgot her troubles and even smiled as a light appeared and she stepped towards it. As it grew, she noticed that it was lining a figure, a male figure at that. She gasped as she noticed who exactly that man was.  
  
*************************************  
  
I figure that you might be mad at my sudden ending, but I DO need something to write in the next and final chapter! :) You'll just have to wait until tomorrow or Monday! Please review! 


	4. In Death, Love Thrives

Here is the third and final chapter to this story! Finally! I've finished a fic, well, more than that, my first story! lol. Now I have more ambition to finish all my other fics! Why waste time for all who read this? Here's the fic!  
  
P.S. WARNING: This fic DOES give away some major plot points in the book 'Alta' if you have not read this book and plan to read it in the future, DO NOT read on! Thanks!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Amaya gazed at the man ringed in light, mouth open and tears streaming from her eyes. "Toreth, oh, Toreth, I've missed you so much." Amaya walked up towards the man she called her lover.  
  
The light final reached even the farthest dark parts of death, it flashed, and she and Toreth were standing in a field, a field of lush green grass, beautiful purple flowers surrounding them, giving off a smell so sweet, she thought no other thing could match. She gazed at her lover, and she saw that he was dressed in formal wear for what seemed to be a wedding. Amaya looked down, and see too was dressed to fit in the category of a bride.  
  
Toreth wiped the tears from her cheeks with his glowing hands. To Amaya, he seemed to be like a god. "Those were your final moments of that life, Amaya; I do not forgive you, for you have not failed. You have not failed to bring me justice, succeeded to escape the clutches of a horrid life, and have not failed to get rid of some of the true traitors. Don't be sorry my Lady, my lover, do not be sorry." The words seemed to bring back a feeling of déjà vu, but Amaya could not figure out why.  
  
Toreth smiled at her and moved closer. He moved his hands up the nape of her neck and into her hair, which was not laying long, down her back, perfect, as it had been the morning before. His other hand went to her side and he pulled her closer. They were now touching, body to body.  
  
Amaya looked up into Toreth's eyes; it was like staring into a deep blue sea. She could see his every emotion flow through those eyes into hers. Their eyes sparkled together, as one and final the moment was broken with Toreth leaning his head down and kissing her softly on the lips. The kept that position for some time, before Toreth broke off from her and slid his other hand down to her waist, with the first one.  
  
"I'd like to tell you something. The gods told me, that since we did not get much out of life, we are free to roam the earth, either as haunting spirits, or we can watch over my brother and our former allies. We are also allowed to pass on to the spirit world. If we choose to go back and watch, we will not be able to contact them, or even help them, but we can use the shapes of animals to hide our appearances and watch over them. Will you join me, or wait for me in the spirit world until I have been assured of their success?" Toreth's eyes told her that he spoke only the truth.  
  
"Now that I have again found you, I shall never give you up again. We shall watch over them and hope for the best." Amaya smiled at the prince. Their minds connected spiritually and he Sent her the feeling of what to do next.  
  
What was once two human spirits, now turned into two massive birds of prey; that were going to watch over their former friends. They took off towards the earth and the ones they were going to watch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiron looked up to the sky; they had won the battle so far. They had set the dragons free, they had succeeded in getting the famous Jousters of Alta and Tia out of the Magi controlled war. Ari was with them, and Kashet too, their life was starting to look brighter.  
  
As he was about to turn his head back to his dragon, he noticed two lone birds of prey, circling high above them in the sky. He had noticed them before, watching, watching him and his friends, as if too make sure they finished their task.  
  
The birds seemed to notice him watching them and hovered in one spot for a few moments. They seemed content flying in such an awkward way.  
  
Kiron heard a cry, a cry from above. Not a surprised or frightened one, but one that sounded like when a bird, or, as he thought about it, a dragon when it made a fresh kill and was crowing in triumph. Kiron smiled, it reminded him of what Toreth might do if he were a bird in the sky, after a completed mission of such proportion.  
  
'Toreth' He thought of his fallen comrade and he knew that he would have been proud of them all if he were still here. 'We did it my friend, we did it.' Kiron said, as if addressing him as a living being, not as his lost friend. 'We did it, and it was all for you.'  
  
Kiron turned and they continued the rest of their journey, their journey to their new home, Sanctuary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toreth and Amaya soared over head of their former friends; they had completed what they had set out to do. Now, it was up to Tia and Alta to rid themselves of their long standing hatreds. It would happen, in time, and time they had.  
  
The two lovers circled above the group that contained many of their friends and even some they did not know. When Kiron had glanced up at them, they had hovered in the same spot for some time while he watched them. They had wondered what he was thinking, and when he was about to turn away from them, they, in unison, let a battle cry. One of victory, a long fought for and long awaited victory had been won.  
  
They, since their sight had been improved beyond that of a normal bird, saw him smile and heard his thoughts as if he had said them out loud with them standing beside him.  
  
'Toreth' He said, 'We did it my friend, we did it.' He was beyond happy, he was ecstatic. 'We did it, and it was all for you.'  
  
The last thoughts that they had read, made Toreth certain that Kiron could handle life from now on, on his own, without even the eyes of Watches.  
  
Amaya beat her wings to keep level in the air and Toreth Sent a mind caress, as to say that it was time for their departure for the spirit world, their long-awaited rest from all the troubles of the world. Amaya was glad to move again and they vanished into the endless blue sky.  
  
They again entered the realm where Amaya had first met her lover, after his early leaving from Alta. When they came close enough, they turned again into their human forms and looked at each other.  
  
"Are you ready to go to our destined place, my Lady?" Toreth said gingerly after they smoothed out their 'spirit' clothes.  
  
"My Prince, I am ready, and have always been ready." Amaya smiled at him and they knew. They had come to their happy ending.  
  
They were going home. After a long and tiresome life, they were truly going home.  
  
THE END  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well? What do you think? Again... remember that this is the last and final chapter for this fic! :) I hope that you all like it! Please review, they are greatly welcome, lol!  
  
P.S. I may update this from time to time just to make it longer or something of that nature!  
  
P.S.S. I may make a prequel, one that takes place when Toreth was still alive, so watch out for that..... if I do decide to make it! :) 


	5. Splitter2

**Undying Love**

By: Crinzin13

Words: 941

Chapters: 1

Type: One-Shot

Description:

One-Shot Song-fic. About Tylendel, after he's been repuited by Gala.

(Accompanied by 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park.)COMPLETE!

Disclaimer:

The characters, text, and general ideas in this story were created by

Mercedes Lackey I claim no credit for them, but little content

that there is, yes, that part it mine. Also, the song lyrics belong

to Avril Lavigne, and I also claim no credit for them.


	6. Undying Love

DISCLAIMER- The lyrics to 'Slipped Away' (the song) are copywrighted to Avril Lavigne, and the ideas and characters are Mercedes Lackey's!

Hey, this is a short fic that I thought of one night while listening to my Avril Lavigne CD. This song came on and it was called Slipped Away, and it reminded me of Vanyel and Stefen, so I decided to write this. While I was listening and thinking about what exactly I could write, mind you I put it on repeat, I started to have tears come to my eyes, and I hope that this will effect you in the same way as it did me!

P.S. The lyrics in the song will be changed slightly to accommodate for the timing in the fic! Also, anything in italics, except parts where he is thinking, is exactly copied from the book, or the actually lyrics of the song. Also, the bold and italic parts are the lyrics!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Candlemarks later, he woke. Another Guardsman sat on a stool nest to the cot, keeping watch beside him._

He blinked, confused by his surroundings-then remembered.

"I want to see him," he said, sitting up.

"Sir-"the Guardsman said hesitantly, "There ain't nothin' to see. We couldn't find a thing. Just-  
then. Lots of them."

"Then I want to see where he was," Stef insisted. "I have to-please-"

The Guardsman looked uncomfortable, but helped him up, led him out and supported him as he climbed back up the pass. Bodies were being collected and piled up to be burned; the stench and black smoke were making Stef sick, and there was blood everywhere. And at the narrowest point of the pass, where the mortuary crews hadn't even reached, it was even worse.

Stefen's escort tightened his grip suddenly and yelped, as a white- furred shape appeared beside them. Hyrryl's blue eyes spoke her sympathy wordlessly to Stefen, and he heard himself saying, "It's all right ... they're friends," as another fell in on his left-Aroon. The Guardsman swallowed, and they resumed their walk.

Blackened, burned, and mangled bodies were piled as many as three and four deep, and all of them wore ebony armor or robes. The carnage centered around one spot, a place clean of snow and dirt, scoured right down to the rock, with the stone itself polished black and shining. Hyrryl and Aroon took up positions on either side of the pass, and sat on their haunches, almost at attention, watching over the Bard. The Guardsman bowed and retreated wordlessly, and no one came near.

Stef stumbled tear-blinded through the heaped bodies, looking for one- one White-clad amid all the black-

There was nothing, just as the Guardsman had told him. Stef shook his head, frantically, then began looking for anything, a scrap of white, anything at all.

Stefen searched for candlemarks on end, finding nothing that could make a match with anything that Vanyel had carried here with him.  
How could everything that meant anything to Vanyel be washed away so suddenly? 'Did Vanyel use something that Stef had not known that he had? Had he used the Final Strike?'

How could Stef think so stupidly, of course Van had used the Final Strike, he had no choice, he could not have faced all these mages, and fighters alone for long at all.

Stef wept softly and Hyrryl and Aroon bowed their heads slightly, letting him be alone, in one sense or another, for the time being.

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

_**I won't forget you, oh it's so sad  
**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I'll remember it clearly  
**_

_**Today you slipped away**_

_**And today I found**_

_**It won't be the same.  
**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you,**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again,**_

_**I know that I can't,  
**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I'll remember it clearly**_

_**  
Today, you, slipped away **_

_**And today I found**_

_**It won't be the same.**_

_**I have had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up.**_

_**I keep asking why.**_

_**I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake,**_

_**It happened you passed by.**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**Today, you, slipped away**_

_**And today I found**_

_**It won't be the same,**_

_**No, today you slipped away**_

_**And today I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**I miss you**_

Stef looked up towards the spot he had strayed from and again stood. He would not give up now. Van had been in this spot, and Van had had many things with him, Stef would find something, sooner or later.

Stef continued looking, starting again at the blacked and polished stone circle.

Finally, after candlemarks of searching, a glint of silver caught his eye. He bent-and found a thin wisp of blood-soaked, white horsehair. And beside it, the mage-focus he had given to Vanyel; the chain gone, the silver setting half-melted and tarnished, the stone blackened, burned, cracked in two.  
He clutched his finds to his chest; his knees gave way, and he fell to the stone, his grief so all-  
encompassing that he could not even week-only whisper Vanyel's name, as if it were an incantation that would bring him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to tell you what I changed in the lyrics, and what they are supposed to be.

**'I hope you can hear me**

_**I'll remember it clearly**_

Today, you, slipped away

_**And today I found**_

**_It won't be the same.'_**

Is supposed to be,

'I hope you can hear me

_**I remember it clearly**_

The day you slipped away

_**Was the day I found**_

**_It won't be the same'_**

Also,

'I miss you, miss you so bad

**_I won't forget you, oh it's so sad'_**

Is supposed to be,

'I miss you, miss you so bad

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad'**_

Thanks for reading!


	7. Splitter3

**This is How it ends**

By: Crinzin13

Words: 1175

Chapters: 1

Type: One-Shot

Description:

One-Shot, Song-Fic. Takes place when Stef finds out that Van diedand he's

visiting his "Death Place." (I don't really like it know that it's written, Sorry!)

Disclaimer:

The characters and general ideas in this story were created by

Mercedes Lackey I claim no credit for them, but the content,

Yes, that part it mine. Also, the song lyrics belong to Linkin

Park, and I also claim not credit for them.


	8. This is How it Ends

DISCLAIMER: The song lyrics belong to the song called 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park, and the characters belong to Mercedes Lackey, sadly enough.

I wrote this partly because of Writer's Block, and partly because my cousin inspired me two write it. I spent pretty well all last week at my grandparents' house, and we watched Much Music quite a bit. The song I'm using was on the top of all the charts, so I heard it a lot!

When I went home, this reminded me of Tylendel, and so now I'm writing this about him. I'm going to make this song-fic different from the last one I wrote, cause this time I'm gonna try to write more of my own words instead of song and book. I also think that there won't be any of the book's actual text in here. Hope you like this!

P.S. The lyrics are in italics, with nothing around them, don't worry, you'll see what I mean. also, not all the lyrics from the song are going to be used. Some will be cut out, because thy didn't fit right.

---------------------------------------------------------

He was standing weakly, in companion's field, two Heralds around him, Jaysen being the nearest. The Gate he and Van had created was being closed. Van was near, close enough to Feel. He was frightened, weak, the Gate was feeding off of Van as well as him.

'_Gala's dead_.' Images of Gala ran through his head, the one of her turning away finally sticking, the last one he would ever remember.

It was all he could think about, his Companion. His pure, innocent Companion, dead. It was all his fault, he had to seek revenge. Why did he have to think that way. He should have never been Chosen. Heralds weren't supposed to be that selfish.

_Memories consume like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight..._

Tylendel looked around at the two Heralds. They were scrambling around, trying to close the Gate, which was fighting them.

They were trying to control him, he'd gone crazy, insane. Tylendel knew he didn't have much time before the illness spread throughout his body, and took over his mind forever.

That was when the Gate finally closed, collapsing in on itself, knocking those destroying it back. Van crumpled, and Tylendel Felt him, he was in great pain. He had seen the gate send a bolt of power at Vanyel, and now the same bolt, was traveling from Van towards him. It hit him, sending him into a violent shudder. He was snapped out of the Shock that was holding him in place. He closed his eyes for a moment, and let out a painful cry of despair. He opened his eyes again, to find that it felt as if he were looking through another's eyes.

The Person who was taking him over, was evil, utterly and completely Evil. He had to do it, he had to get rid of himself, before this Other could take over, and kill the real him. The Heralds around him were not really watching, it was perfect.

He saw Savil pivot, and reach for him, but he was not going to give in, he was not going to live through the night. He was not going to let this pain live in him for the rest of his life, and he was not going to let this Other take over him.

Tylendel saw the Grove near, and ran, to escape until her could find a reasonable way to take his life. He noticed that Jaysen was chasing him, and he ran even harder.

He looked around, past the trees, and spotted the church top. There was a small area, just big enough that he could jump from it, and end his pain.

Tylendel shot off, running for the church before him. He ran, as fast as he could carry himself, and when he got out of the shadows, and near the church, he saw Savil, and she saw him. He ran past his fallen-lover, and into the church. He climbed to the very-most top, and paused for a moment.

The Other looked out of the same eyes, and he could Feel it realize what he was up to. Tylendel locked him in his corner of their now-shared mind. He would not let the Other interfere with his plans.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than any time before_

_I have no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight…_

He looked out at the world around him, the world he had come to love so much. The people who lived around him for so long, would be broken, but this is how it should be. He was being taken over by Something who did not care for those people and the things he grew up with. It would only have broken them down even more with time.

He would miss them, and he knew thy would miss him. '_Goodbye my friends and family._'

There was one more thing he had left to do, and it was going to hurt him even more. He looked down at the Earth, down to where he had been moments ago. He looked at the Heralds, and found what he needed to see. Vanyel was laying on the ground, and Savil was beside him. Van's head snapped up in his direction.

Van would be hard to get along without, and he knew that it would be difficult for Van to live without him, but he knew that he would survive, and prosper some day. He spread his arms out, as if he were going to fly away.

'_Goodbye Ashke, my love, my one and only. I love you._'

With that, he jumped.....

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight..._

_And this, is how it ends......._


End file.
